The present invention pertains to a musical jukebox system and, in particular, to a lighting system for such musical jukebox system.
Musical jukeboxes are entertainment devices and, as such, are designed to be attractive and eye-catching in appearance. Toward this end, it is common to provide lighting systems that present various visual effects, known as attraction, or attract, particularly in the jukebox cabinet.
Musical jukeboxes traditionally have a title rack in order to present to the user a display of the titles that are available for selection in combination with a selection device, such as a keypad, that allows the user to make a selection. The title rack is commonly a multiple-page arrangement with the pages mounted to flip about either a vertical or a horizontal axis in order to allow the user to flip through the various titles that are available.
The present invention is directed to a musical jukebox and method of illumination of a jukebox having a music reproduction system, a cabinet and a lighting system for the cabinet. The jukebox further includes a control for operating the lighting system. The control operates the lighting system in an attract mode when a user is not at the cabinet and in an illumination mode when a user is at the cabinet.
A musical jukebox and method of illumination of a jukebox having a music reproduction system, a title rack assembly, and a lighting system for the cabinet, according to an aspect of the invention, includes providing at least one light assembly producing light within a field of view of a user viewing said title rack and a control system. The control system is operative to detect the presence of a user at the cabinet. The control operates the lighting system in an attract mode when a user is not at the cabinet and an illumination mode when a user is at the cabinet.
A musical jukebox and method of illumination of a jukebox having a music reproduction system, a title rack assembly, and a lighting system for the cabinet, according to another aspect of the invention, includes providing at least one light assembly producing light within a field of view of a user viewing said title rack and a control system. The control includes a proximity sensor to detect a user with a field of detection of the sensor and operates the at least one light assembly in an attract mode when the proximity sensor does not detect a user and an illumination mode when the proximity sensor detects a user.